PLOT? A minha vida é uma trama
by Kalyl Clive
Summary: A minha vida é uma trama! Isso uma trama elaborada para sempre me ferrar! Só pode ser isso uma conspiração do destino! Ou será de Voldemort? Não! Certamente o culpado de tudo é Draco Malfoy! Yaoi. DH. PWP. Não gosta não leia!


**PLOT?**

_**A Minha Vida é uma Trama...**_

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

Fanfic de Harry Potter, Sem fins lucrativos – Todos os Direitos dos Personagens, nomes de personagens, de animais, locais e tudo mais são de J. K. Rowling, mas a fanfic é minha não faça nada de forma pública sem me pedir antes, não copie, não publique, não distorça, não refaça, nem corrija, sem minha permissão. Agora se pedir minha permissão e eu concordar, ta liberado! Ta liberado também, para opinar a vontade, sugerir, corrigir por meio daquele lindo botão "GO" ao lado da caixinha escrito "Submit Review", aí você pode falar e fazer o que quiser... Desde que me respeite e respeite aos demais que irão ler... YAOI, não gosta, não leia

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

**Título**PLOT? A Minha Vida é uma Trama... - **Autor** Kalyl Clyve (???) - **Shipper** Harry/Draco

**Classificação** É PWP Certamente para maiores de 18 anos. - **Beta:** ???

**Gênero** Romance/Yaoi/PWP - **Parte:** Única

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

**AVISO: **Essa fic contém cenas de relacionamentos, explícitos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Se você não gosta deste tipo de historia faça-nos um favor, a mim e a você, não leia! Se Esta fic tiver o retorno, em reviews, que eu espero farei uma continuação... Então! Digam o que acham e onde posso melhorar... Apesar de dizer que é PWP... Tem um enredo bem leve, só o suficiente para uma continuação caso vocês queiram...

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

**RESUMO:**A minha vida é uma trama! Isso uma trama elaborada para sempre me ferrar! Só pode ser isso uma conspiração do destino! Ou será de Voldemort? Não! Certamente o culpado de tudo é Draco Malfoy! Yaoi/DH/PWP. Não gosta não leia!

— **PLOT?**

**Por**** Kalyl Clyve**

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –**_

_**Pequeno Prólogo**_

Harry já estava sangrando quando perdeu as forças. Ele estava por cima de Draco que ofegava em uma respiração descompassada e desesperada. Os dois já haviam perdido a noção de quanto tempo estavam naquela situação. Harry caiu deitado ao lado de Draco.

- Sabe Harry! Respondeu Draco sem forças para se mexer. – Estou cansado disso! Desses encontros sempre saímos machucados... Você é um Troll!

- Sabe Draco você é uma bicha! - Provocou Harry – A única coisa que você conseguiu foi quebrar meu nariz... Olha sua cara ta toda inchada! – Harry riu.

Draco sabia que Harry o estava provocando. Ele deveria quebrar algumas costelas de Harry ou lançar um Crucios, um Avada quem sabe! "Não eu nunca teria coragem..." pensou.

Draco se moveu com dificuldade até Harry e sentou-se nas pernas do outro. Harry que estava sentado assustou-se e tentou acertá-lo com uma direita e uma esquerda. Draco já estava preparado para aquilo e segurou seus dois braços na altura da cabeça e forçou-lhe um beijo.

Harry arregalou os olhos. O que estava acontecendo? Draco Malfoy o estava beijando? "Sabe! Não importa" concluindo o pensamento Harry entregou-se ao beijo...

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

**RESUMO:**A minha vida é uma trama! Isso uma trama elaborada para sempre me ferrar! Só pode ser isso uma conspiração do destino! Ou será de Voldemort? Não! Certamente o culpado de tudo é Draco Malfoy! Yaoi/DH/PWP. Não gosta não leia!

_**NOTA DO AUTOR**_

_Eu sei que prometi a vocês a continuação de Firewhisk, mas não se preocupem, eu prometi, eu vou cumprir, mas pretendo seguir com as duas fics, SENTIMENTOS (continuação de FIREWHISK) e RIO in LOVE (Universo Alternativo), meu tempo está curto de qualquer jeito, mas meu vestibular já está chegando, em breve volto a ler e escrever em carga total... deixem review... Quer que eu te adicione no msn? Manda um MP..._

_**Outros Trabalhos...**_

**RESUMO:**_ Draco encontra uma companhia, um gato para suas noites solitárias, Rony e Hermione estão preocupados com os constantes sumiços de Harry, As coisas de Draco são remexidas e seu gato desaparece, Guerra Civil na Sonserina e Grande confusão na Grifinória. Argus Filch está irritado, Comensais da Morte trabalhando, Dumbledore preocupado, professores impacientes e Hogwarts alvoroçada, mundo mágico mais ainda, corações tumultuados. YAOI – Draco/Harry – Não gosta? Não leia, ora bolas..._

— **O ANIMAGO  
Por Kalyl Clyve**

**RESUMO:**_ O que aconteceria se Harry Potter deixasse seu lado sonserino o guiar em uma vingança a um Draco Malfoy totalmente bêbado e indefeso? E se os dois estiverem sozinhos na sala precisa? Terminada essa situação quem fica pior? Será que o feitiço da vingança virou contra o feiticeiro? Ou despertará sentimentos que o outro não espera? YAOI – Draco/Harry – Não gosta? Não leia, ora bolas..._

— **FIREWHISKY** _**O Sabor da Vingança**_**  
Por Kalyl Clyve**

**RESUMO:**Agora eu sei a razão da gente estar aqui... O que nos faz diferente dos anjos é o AMOR... A possibilidade de AMAR... Quero você... Música do Oficina G3 YAOI – Draco/Harry – Não gosta? Não leia, ora bolas... (Expansão de FIREWHISK)

— **SENTIMENTOS  
Por Kalyl Clyve**

**RESUMO:**_ Harry e Draco seguem de coletivo para o centro do Rio. Eles devem mapear o centro da cidade, mas, um acidente leva Harry para o hospital e Draco a um sentimento de culpa... (Universo Alternativo)_

— **RIO in LOVE  
****Por**** Kalyl ****Clyve**

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –**_


End file.
